


Well Well, Saviour

by P_lutonium



Series: SuperCat Summer 2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Supercat Week, Superset Week 2, fake dating au, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde was staring at her with wide eyes for a second, before she blinked the look away. The blush on her cheeks was probably from the heat. Thats what Cats' was from - of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Well, Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of SuperCat week summer 2016  
> Fake Dating AU

Cat had spent weeks making sure that her outfit really was the best it could possibly be. It looked authentic and polished, and so what if she had contacted the actual designer to design her an original that looked like something fit for a queen. She was dedicated. Her costume was perfect, the dress fitting but comfortable; her makeup on point; and her hair carefully tucked into a wig that sat on top of her head and was finished with a silver band very similar to something that many fans would recognise.

The only thing missing from her outfit was something she couldn't control. She was missing her saviour; her Emma Swan.

She'd only been at comic-con for an hour, but already people had come up to her and asked for pictures. Only a few had recognised her as Cat Grant, all had recognised her as the Evil Queen.

Later, she would be giving a speech at a panel crafted to recognise the Superheroes of the world, but for now, she was free to enjoy herself, to travel the floor and explore comic-con like she never had before. The best part about cosplaying was that she wasn't recognised as Cat.

As she wandered over to where the Once Upon a Time cast would later be holding their panel, someone tapped her on the arm. She slipped into her role as Evil Queen in the half second it took her to turn around.

"Oh!" Gasped the surprised, familiar voice. "Miss Grant!"

Kara Danvers.

The sunny woman was the one who had stopped her, and Cat was glad that she had now. Feeling the courage that came with the costume, she took longer than her usual second to admire her ex-assistant and now junior reporter. There was Kara; white button front shirt, buttoned down one more button than usual, a blue leather vest that clung to her sides, and matching pants that left nothing to the imagination. If that wasn't enough, then the sweeping ponytail and the sword at her side definitely made the outfit.

"Kara." Cat breathed, unable to prevent herself from using the right name. "Or should I say, Emma?"

Kara smiled, "whichever you'd prefer, your majesty." Kara swept into a bow, so graceful that Cat had to remind herself that Kara wasn't actually human, and so she really couldn't be envious of how well it was pulled off. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same." Cat looked up at her, even though they were almost the same size given the heels she was wearing. "Although I assumed you'd be attending for your panel later."

She thought back to when Kara had revealed her secret, albeit accidentally. If only she'd know all it would take was knocking her mug from her desk, then she'd have done it months ago - or perhaps maybe not, when it had happened it had seemed right, they were ready for that step.

"Yep," Kara confirmed, "I heard you're hosting it."

Cat nodded in confirmation. "So I expect you on your best behaviour."

With a nervous chuckle, Kara smiled. "Of course."

"Excuse me," said a stranger suddenly, breaking them from their conversation. "Your costumes are amazing, certainly the best couple I've seen so far. Can I get a picture?"

"Oh we're not a-"

Cat silenced her with a hand on the arm, "of course. How would you like us?"

The stranger thought for a second, hands playing with the camera around his neck as he did so. "Can you, uh- Emma, draw your sword and pretend to protect the queen? And can you, uh- Regina, pretend to be wielding magic?"

Kara drew her sword like she'd done it every day for the past ten years, and her stance looked genuine.

"Closer." The man, who was cosplaying as Deadpool, requested. "Perfect." He snapped a few pictures. "Thank you so much, I ship Swanqueen really hard." He scurried away by the time Kara had sheathed her sword.

"That was-"

"Unusual." Kara finished. She looked a little flustered.

Cat smirked, "it's comic-con Kiera, there's no such thing as unusual."

Deadpool wasn't the only one to stop them, they'd barely separated three paces before someone else stopped them, this time requesting they stand back to back, facing the camera, cheeks pressed together.

By the fifth or sixth request, they resigned themselves to the fact that they wouldn't escape the fans. Most of them were suggestive but not explicit, a few were intimate, and the rest were odd but not impossible. People were now openly assuming they were a couple, and so far neither of them had corrected anybody.

A few hours later they were still together, walking side by side with barely an inch between them. Personal space had disappeared the second someone had asked Kara to lift her up as though they were walking over the threshold of a new house.

"I'm hungry." Kara finally declared, "can we go find some food?" She looked at her with a pout that squeezed Cats heart, and she knew she couldn't say no. Emma Kara was hot, but Kara Kara was heart-wrenchingly adorable. With a small nod, Cat found herself being tugged through crowds of people, many wearing stunning cosplays.

Cat paid for their meals, at her own insistence. She told Kara it was because she didn't pay her enough to be able to afford the comic-con prices, but in reality, it was because she loved to see the smile on her face when she ordered almost one of everything on the menu. It was worth it to see how happy Kara was.

They sat at a table towards the back of the small cafe, and Cat picked at whichever of the foods Kara wasn't currently wolfing down. Although Kara was eating quickly, Cat knew she could eat faster, and she appreciated it. Even still, it wasn't long before each paper wrapper was empty and Kara was sitting back with a content smile. "Thank you, Miss Grant."

"It's Cat." She told her in reply. Her eyes were drawn to the smudge of ketchup at the corner of Kara's mouth, and before she could think it through she was reaching over the mound of rubbish and wiping it away with her thumb. She must have been feeling delirious from the number of people, because she couldn't recall what possessed her when she then sucked her thumb into her mouth, in full view for Kara to see.

The blonde was staring at her with wide eyes for a second before she blinked the look away. The blush on her cheeks was probably from the heat. That's what Cats' was from - of course.

A moment of silence passed before Kara gathered all the wrappers and piled them onto the tray. "I'll be right back." Cat watched Kara disappear towards one of the bins, and as she did she prayed that she hadn't ruined their day. She shouldn't have let herself get distracted by those puppy dog eyes and that beautiful face.

Kara returned looking like nothing had happened, and Cat was thankful for that. She picked up her things, and they walked before towards the centre of Comic-Con, although there seemed to be an extra inch between them.

They'd barely left the food court when another fan approached. She was a little younger than most of the photographers they'd encountered today. Already accustomed to the drill, both she and Kara awaited instructions. The girl introduced herself as a fan on Tumblr, and she explained how she made manipulations for the SwanQueen ship. "But you both look really convincing, so I was wondering if maybe you could kiss?"

Cat froze. So far they'd done almost everything but that, and she hadn't expected someone to actually go that far. She wouldn't mind kissing Kara, but she assumed Kara didn't feel the same way, and so she opened her mouth to turn the girl down.

However no actually words made it into the air because they were swallowed by Kara as the younger woman took her chin gently and turned her head so that they were aligned. Kara's lips were soft and pliant against her own, and her breath tastes of the food they'd just consumed. It set Cat a light, and she wanted more, she wanted everything.

The sound of the camera was just background noise as Kara let her hand slip into Cats wig, gentle enough not to displace it. The air was static, and it felt like a million tiny jolts were running through her overtime them moved even an inch.

When Cat came up for air, the only one needing it thanks to Karas alien lungs, she was worried that Kara would run. She kept her grip on the blonde tightly and looked up with a soft sigh. "Its about time Kara Zor-El Danvers."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my queen," Kara whispered in reply.

By the time they remembered their fan she was already gone. Cat was thankful to the girl, for giving them the push, and she wished there was some way to thank her. Perhaps she'd just look out for the images online.

That evening, once her panel was over and she'd watched the Once Upon a Time panel, Cat returned to her hotel room, Kara Danvers in tow. Kara was planning on flying herself back to National City, but Cat convinced her that she was needed. "I need my saviour to protect me." She had whispered as they'd left the conference centre. "All alone in a foreign city."

"Who am I to disagree with my queen." Kara had replied, kissing her again.

Now they were lying on the queen sized bed in Cat's hotel suite, with Cats MacBook open between them and Kara's Tumblr loaded up. They were scrolling through all the OUAT comic-con thing, hoping to find any of the pictures taken today. There were a couple, the ones taken by the Deadpool cosplayer, a few by another fan.

Finally, they came across a text post, a very detailed text post. It didn't take much to connect the owner of the blog to the girl that had asked them to kiss. In relative silence they read, Kara made the occasional whimpering sound as the post got more detailed, and then at the bottom of the post was the picture. Just a single picture.

They were both locked together, eyes closed, Karas hand on her face, Cats hands around Karas body. There was a caption; 'And the Queen finally got her Saviour.'

When they moved in together almost a year later that picture took up a place on the mantle, and when they got married six months after that, those words were inscribed on the inside of their rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my on tumblr: http://p-lutonium.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment.  
> I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
